


Oh, How I Need You

by DulcieFlorbelle



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Bottom Dennis, Bruises, Closeted, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Religious Guilt, Shower Sex, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 00:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10262177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcieFlorbelle/pseuds/DulcieFlorbelle
Summary: He's smiling an empty smile that doesn't reach those pools of blue. He's good at pretending like he doesn't know. Of course he knows. As this world belonged to Dennis Reynolds and Mac was simply allowed to exist in it.





	

Mac stood still, letting the hot water wash over him as he tried to piece together the exact events of the prior night. He had woken up in Dennis’s bed, alongside the man himself. That wasn't particularly out of the ordinary. What was were the scratch marks burned into his shoulders, stinging as the water hit them. He felt dirty. 

The more he tried to parse what happened the less he was able to separate what he wanted to happen and what actually did. His skin was crawling, and there was a burning in his abdomen too. A soft burn. A slow one. This feeling was a familiar one at least, being one that Mac had since high school. And it definitely didn't help that he lived with the source. 

As if on cue, Dennis called to him from outside the bathroom door, “Hey, you almost done in there? This may come as a shock but I actually have plans today so…” 

“Uh- Yeah, yeah. Just a few more minutes.” Mac replied, cursing softly as he reached for his body wash. 

Dennis Reynolds was never patient. Barely a minute passed (or something like that) before the door opened. 

“What the hell, Dennis?!” Mac pulled back the shower curtain just in time to see a button-up shirt fall to the floor. 

He's already undoing his belt when he turns around, “I didn't want to wait any longer. You don't mind right? You're not jerking it in there are you?” 

“What? No, I'm not. And I guess it's fine. Thanks for asking, man.” 

Mac tears his eyes away just in time, hearing the crumpling of clothes falling to the floor. In an effort to push away the impure thoughts corrupting his mind, his attention was diverted to continuing to rub his body wash in. It was something Dennis had bought for him after an intervention of sorts. And that was that. No more Axe products. 

He resisted the urge to turn when the other man entered the shower. Except he didn't. He didn't at all resist that urge. In actuality it may have been the most thorough ocular pat down he ever performed.

It's different up close. And Dennis is perfect. Like always. _Shit_. He feels his tongue wet his lips subconsciously and it takes too long to realize that the chiseled mirage in front of him is speaking. 

“Bro? You alright?”

He's smiling an empty smile that doesn't reach those pools of blue. He's good at pretending like he doesn't know. Of course he knows. As this world belonged to Dennis Reynolds and Mac was simply allowed to exist in it.

“Yeah, no, I’m fine. Totally fine.” Mac answered a little too quickly. 

Dennis turns to grab his own shower stuff, as always something overly fruity and likely meant for women. That’s when Mac sees it. Fingerprint shaped bruises, fresh, purple-blue, pressed into his marble hips. He swallows, hard, looks down at his own hands and thinks back to the scratches seared into his back. These would match. 

Mac hesitantly reached for him, his hands completely matching the position and size of the marks marring Dennis's complexion. Dennis stood still, waiting. The sound of the shower was suddenly deafening. He shouldn't. Mac squeezed Dennis's damaged and tender hips, eliciting a soft whine. Dennis liked this. 

This sound he'd heard before. It'd never get any less sweet. It'd never make him feel any less guilty. He drew his hands away as though he had been burnt, awkwardly trying to pretend nothing happened. It was dangerous to be this close. And by the look in his eyes, Dennis wanted to eat him alive. You couldn't ignore it. 

“You look good.” Dennis said cooly, shamelessly looking over Mac's body, wet, dripping with soapy remnants of body wash. 

“You think so?” Mac wished he didn't love hearing that, didn't smile at every shred of attention. 

“I wouldn't have said it if I didn't. But.. yeah. Bigger.” He said all too casually, his lip twitching as he watched Mac subconsciously flex for him.

“Shit dude.. that's great! I've been going really hard lately. You know. Just getting in there and really working on.. on stuff.” Mac went on, realizing he'd completely lost Dennis's interest. “Here! Feel.” 

He snatched Dennis's hand and put it on his bicep, flexing hard as he could. To his surprise, Dennis smiled and squeezed the muscle, drawing closer. Mac gasped softly. 

“Keep talking.” 

This wasn't a request. 

“O-oh! Okay.. uh.. I've nearly doubled from what I was doing last month. I mean.. not literally doubled, but close enough to count. And.. a lot of push ups.”

Dennis began pressing light kisses onto his arm, trailing them up and along the freckles that dotted his shoulder. Mac felt pampered. As did anyone who ever held Dennis's attention. It was something like being the only other person in the world. You would feel special. Good. Important.

“Do you.. you like it?” The words fell from Mac's lips, he wasn't even sure exactly what he meant by them. 

Dennis halted his actions, instead pulling away to look rather tenderly at Mac's face. He leaned in as though they were about to kiss. Mac pursed his lips in preparation only for Dennis to hastily pull away. 

“Of course I do. Don't ask me stupid questions.” He sneered, sighing frustratedly. 

“I'm sorry man.” Mac apologized, wanting desperately to hold onto this rare moment, feeling it slip away already. “Den, wait. I want you.” 

Dennis bit down on his own bottom lip, he had been waiting to hear exactly that. He pressed his body to Mac's, soapy fingers gliding up and down the other man's back, squeezing his ample butt as their lips collided. It was like always. They seemed to fit together. 

The hot shower was soon filled with the sounds of soft gasps, smacks, and various shower products getting knocked over and falling to the tub. Mac's lips were everywhere, given clearance to Dennis's body. He wasn't shy about marking him even more. Dennis let him. 

This is what was real. The desperate way that Dennis clawed at Mac's still tender shoulders, the sweet and soft moans that only caused his hips to pound more frantically. Maybe the worst of it all, the adoration in which Dennis called him _baby_. It ruined him entirely. 

It didn't take long for Mac to finish inside of the hot warmth that was his best friend. He came with a shudder and a shout, embracing Dennis tightly, afraid of the moment that this would shatter and things would go back to how they always were. 

_I love you._

Mac isn’t sure if he said this one out loud, but he knows he did when Dennis leant in and kissed the words away. He’s brought back to his body when Dennis gives him one last fleeting smile and exits. 

He calls, “Don’t wait up for me tonight.” 

“I won't. Just, you know, don't forget to-” 

“Check in. Yep yep.” 

The words should sting, hurt. But they don’t because he knows Dennis. And through this he knows in turn that he has more of the man than anyone else does. Or maybe ever will.

This is enough for him.


End file.
